Once Upon A Time In Wisconsin…
by mrscastielftw
Summary: Once Upon A Time In Wisconsin: Dean did research and some stuff happened that vaguely resembled plot, but was really just a necessary evil to get Dean and Cas to wear glasses. *Sigh*


**Title**: Once Upon A Time In Wisconsin…

**Author**: mrscastielftw

**Rating**: PG – 13 (Language)

**Characters**: Dean and Castiel

**Genre**: Crack

**Spoilers**: Up to Season 6 Episode 4

**Warnings**: Obsessive love of glasses…Oh you meant the story not the author. In that case none.

**Word Count**: 685

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I just borrowed it and I will return it when I am finished – unfortunately.

**Summary**: Once Upon A Time In Wisconsin: Dean did research and some stuff happened that vaguely resembled plot, but was really just a necessary evil to get Dean and Cas to wear glasses. *Sigh*

**Author's Note 1**: Please be aware that I have sort of disregarded a bit of the actual events of episode 06x04.

**Author's Note 2**: There can never be enough Glasses!Cas and Glasses!Dean in the world…And no one would write it for me…Mizra.

**Once Upon A Time In Wisconsin…**

Dean and Sam were in Kenosha, Wisconsin following a trail of six dead bodies. So far they didn't have much to go on; there was no EMF, sulfur, or hex bags. In fact, all they had so far was a nasty looking claw that Dean found in one of the victim's chest cavities. They needed to regroup and figure out what they were hunting. That of course meant they'd require a little R and R – Recon and Research.

Sam had been frighteningly gung-ho about going to the morgue to examine the bodies, which meant that Dean was headed to the library. Normally, research was something best left to Sam and his tendencies toward geekishness, but recently Sam was more partial to examining bodies and interrogation. Really though, Dean had seen enough of the victim's insides for the week, so he was more than happy to hit the books.

The Kenosha Public Library was well equipped for the average hunter's needs. There was a large Mythology and Lore section with a small and rarely used reading room attached. Seriously, there is nothing worse than trying to research how to gank some evil SOB, surrounded by five year olds during story hour. The last time that happened, Dean was banned from a library in Kentucky after a little girl asked the story princess what "decapitation" meant and pointed at Dean.

He stared at the titles on the shelf. They had no real leads, so he just sort of grabbed a bit of everything. As the stack in his arms grew precariously high, Dean heard the tale tell sound of feathers that announced Cas' presence. As Dean turned to ask what an angel like Cas was doing in a place like this, Cas slammed him into the shelf, knocking the books out of his hands, and shoving a pair of black rimmed glasses onto his face. Several moments pasted where they stared deeply into each other's eyes. – And yeah, Dean gets why everyone calls it "eye sex."

The angel reached into his trench coat and pulled out a second pair of glasses without moving out of Dean's personal space. Dean watched as the angel put the glasses on, "Hey man. What the fu…" He trailed off as Cas held up a hand indicating the need for silent vigilance.

Three extremely pissed off douches in black suits stormed into the little reading area. They scanned the entire room, including Dean and Cas. The tallest one barked out, "Search everywhere. He must be close. I can still sense his grace." The angels then headed into the Young Adult section.

"So, those where?"

"Angels loyal to Raphael. They've been tracking me for days."

"And Chuckle's angels were fooled by fake glasses? 'Cause if that's the case, you may not need to worry too much about them restarting the apocalypse."

"I have found glasses to be invaluable in my attempts to avoid engaging the enemy while I search for Heaven's missing weapons."

"What exactly was the inspiration for this brilliant plan?"

"Balthazar insisted that I watch a film called _Superman_ with him in exchange for his assistance in locating some of the weapons that were stolen. As he is responsible for stealing most of them, I felt his assistance would be vital in finding them. Though, I fear Balthazar is planning to become a newspaper reporter, because he was very adamant that he would like to be the Lois Lane to my Superman."

Dean stifled a laugh at the thought of Balthazar propositioning the world's most adorably clueless angel. He ruffled the Cas' hair and tugged him towards the door. "Come on. Let's get out of here before the Three Stooges comeback. How do you feel about getting some pie?"

"That is acceptable." Cas grinned – well as much as Cas ever grins. "And Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas."

"Glasses make you look very distinguished."

"Uh…you too."

Fangirls and Fanboys all over the world delighted…Okay, one Fangirl delighted and she reminded everyone very politely, that they got to see Gym Teacher!Dean and all she wants is one scene involving Dean, Cas and glorious, glorious glasses.


End file.
